Experimentation
by SlackerJ
Summary: A 100 word story challenge every day for 100 days story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Experimentation.

That was the spice of life at times. If not for that than life would become unbearably boring. Especially so when you can control the actions of a crowd, or even a single person, with but a word.

Stop. Go. Give me that. Kill that person.

All remarkable simple commands with implications beyond thought.

But here I am. Away from New York City, away from my Jessica, experimenting.

With all the news about a 'Supergirl' coming out of National City, I had to find out for myself. Could my word control the 'Girl of Steel'? The 'Last Girl of Krypton' as it were.

Standing here, in broad daylight, holding up a bank and waiting for her to show up was becoming infuriating. Jessica had spoiled me rotten in that regard.

And then she showed up, blue jersey, red skirt and all…


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there a comic book convention in town or did I miss something?"

Her voice, so chipper it almost hurt Kilgrave's ears. He'd have to do something about that… If he was able.

Unlike the rest of his potential victims, Supergirl wasn't exactly human and he had no idea if his powers would even work on her. But he was here to find out. And so he smiled that ever confident smile and gave a shrug. "It is possible, but I couldn't comment. I've had other things on my mind…"

Fake it till you make it.

"Like taking a one way trip to lock up?" A fiery one to he thought as she moved in to take him down. Her arm was soon pulling back, fist tightening-

"Stop there my dear," he offered quite clearly and her fist stopped millimetres away from his face, a look of confusion on hers.

Success!


	3. Chapter 3

His lips twitched upwards in what many would have considered a sneer. The ignorant youth would have called it Kilgrave's 'resting bitch face'.

At this point, he was just counting his lucky stars.

In theory he should have been flying backwards into a wall and _seeing_ stars.

"Now, now, my dear," he declared and his eyes drifted over Kara. "There's no need to beat such a hasty retreat towards violence. We're all friends here."

Kara was distracted for the moment as she tried to move herself from the spot she appeared to be glued to.

"I suppose introductions are in order," observed with a nod to her confusion. "I'm Kilgrave, but you can call me _sir_. Why don't you tell me your name..."

"Supe-"

"None of this superhero moniker tom foolery," he interrupted. "I already knew that one. Tell me your _real_ name. The name you give to your friends and family."

"Kara. Kara Danvers."

The resting bitch face took on an evil gleam.

"Well, Miss Danvers, we are going to have such fun…"


	4. Chapter 4

Before he could get down to it, the sound of sirens could be heard approaching which caused a smile to cross his face.

Now was the time for an experiment – just what could he make his new toy do?

Was she just a simple puppet like all the rest? Or would she present more of a challenge?

Now was the time for discovery and experimentation. Well, _more_ experimentation.

"My dear sweet Kara, I do believe that the local constabulary have arrived to arrest me," he commented. "And we can't that. How would we get to know each other then?"

Kara glared at him. "Why would I want to get to know you, _sir_?"

He would've flinched at the venom in her voice if he wasn't so confident. "That's no way to talk to a potential friend. But we don't have time to correct that particular problem at this point. All those lovely police officers who have come to arrest me? I want you to eliminate them."

"But-"

"No but's my dear, you will eliminate every last one of them who are here to arrest me. And you will enjoy every moment of it."

He looked around for a moment. "And when you're done, bring me the monetary contents of this banks vault. There's no need to let this robbery go to waste…"


	5. Chapter 5

Alex wasn't sure what to make of the chaos before her.

Bodies of dead police officers lay strewn about and their vehicles practically destroyed. If she hadn't known better, she could've sworn it was something out of a war zone.

But it wasn't.

It was the work of her sister Kara in the guise of Supergirl.

According to eye witnesses accounts she had flown out of the nearby bank and proceeded to kill the entirety of the police contingent that had reported to the scene. And what was worst of all was that if the security cameras and cell phone footage was anything to go by, she had looked to be having the time of her life.

It was enough to have Kara and the rest of the DEO scratching their heads as they took over the scene.

The only thing keeping her from completely losing it was the fact that she hadn't apparently been working alone.

Witnesses inside the bank reported her confronting the originator of the police call out – a man in a purple suit who had managed to take over the bank. They also reported feeling compelled to obey the wishes of the man as if it were their own idea, which may have been the key to the Kara situation.

But until they were certain, the DEO had to operate as if Kara had gone rogue…


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Kilgrave was having the time of his life putting the subject of Alex's concern through her paces.

In all fairness, it had left him feeling a little sore in the morning, but with his new toy's invulnerability it was definitely worth it. Even if he'd had to teach her a few things about the ways of the world.

If nothing else, if their relationship ended she wouldn't be as innocent as she'd been when he had come into her life.

Something he saw as a positive.

"Thank you, my dear," he offered with a smile as she laid a full English breakfast on his lap as he lay in bed.

"You're welcome, my sir…"

Standing before him naked and smiling, she was a sight to behold. Despite what he'd done to her, what she'd done to herself, Kara was pristine.

"Move closer, my dear," he ordered. As she complied, he ran a hand over her exposed skin. Kilgrave was ignoring the dagger's her eyes were jabbing into him. If she couldn't accept the arrangement she now found herself in, what problem was that of his?

Turning his focus back to breakfast his smile grew. "Now, this is an excellent fare. You have my compliments." And with that he dug in.

After taking a few moments earning his keep in the British Food Appreciation Society, Kilgrave briefly brandished his fork in Kara's direction. "We're going to have to secure you some proper clothing. We can't you wondering around in your superhero get up all day. It just wouldn't be proper."

He thought for a few moments as he continued to demolish the food on his plate. "Tell me, how do you feel about basic black…"


	7. Chapter 7

"I told you you'd look wonderful in that dress," admonished Kilgrave as he stepped out of a rather upscale boutique. On his arm was the current subject of his affections, Kara Danvers, dressed in a sleek, form fitting black dress and matching heels.

The employee on duty had been ever so helpful in picking out the dress, along with a number of items. She was even so long as charge the entire bundle to her own account with the store, and given the large numbers she'd be a while paying it off. Not that it mattered.

"You didn-"

"Sssh," ordered her tormentor as he held two fingers to her lips in a silencing motion. "She was more than happy to pay for the items, and you are more than happy to accept the clothing as a gift. Understand?"

Kara relaxed greatly at that and nodded. She could accept the gifts or so she believed. Given the short time they'd had together, Kilgrave was interested by the amount of control he could exert over the alien beside him.

Where he exerted only a basic control over his fellow humans, or other enhanced like his Jessica or the brute Cage, his control over Kara seemed to go deeper. Perhaps it was a by-product of her physiology. Whatever the reason, he found that even her emotions were subject to his whims. If he ordered her to be happy or excited she would be, he'd seen enough of the videos from her slaughter of the police to verify that. It would be fun to test the limits of that.

"It's going to be rather enjoyable to see you slide out of the dress when we get home," he commented as they walked along. His eyes and hands had done a lot of roaming while in the store, but his eyes were definitely continuing the process. "But first, I do believe lunch is in order," added the purple suited criminal as he stopped in front of the entrance to an upscale Italian restaurant. "How do you feel about Italian?"

"I enjoy it, sir. But isn't this place a little expensive?"

Kilgrave grinned at her. "You let me worry about the bill and enjoy the meal…"


End file.
